A Christmas Prayer
by cphillygirl
Summary: Christmas has gone and past, however, I want to share this story. Spock and family visit T'Mara's cousins in Lancaster County for the holidays, Will all go according to plan? This is the eleventh story of my Soul Journey series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Very early on Christmas Eve morning, T'Mara just finishes packing Stefan's bag. Spock had just placed his and T'Mara's bags by the door. He walks to their son's room. The door swooshes open. He stands by the entrance. He places his hands behind his back. "T'Mara, are we set to leave?"**_

" _ **Yes." She smiles broadly, for excitement fills her. It has been a while since she saw her cousins, who live in the Philadelphia area.**_

" _ **Excellent; come, for we must leave now to arrive at the transporter station in time. Our beam out is scheduled for 0900 hours."**_

 _ **T'Meika and T'Anya exit their room carrying their valises. With all set, they leave their home and Spock pilots their skimmer to the main station in San Francisco. The terminal is swarming with holiday travelers from Earth and Federation planets. Spock and his family head to the appropriate transporter pod, and they shimmer away to the Philadelphia depot.**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Anthony anxiously stands**_ __ _ **in the waiting area for Spock, T'Mara and the children. He sees them walking towards him. His eyes light up, and a smile creeps onto his face.**_

 _ **T'Anya runs to him with her arms out. "Cousin Anthony!" They embrace, then she lets go and goes back to her father.**_

 _ **T'Meika takes hold of Stefan's hand. They walk up to their cousin. "Oh, I am so glad to see you again."**_

 _ **He hugs her. "You have grown so much since I last saw you. You have become a pretty young lady."**_

 _ **T'Meika's cheeks begin to show a tinge of green. "Aw, thank you, Anthony."**_

 _ **He then picks up the youngest. "So, I finally get to meet the newest member of the family. Stefan, you are adorable."**_

 _ **Spock's young son giggles. "Cousin...Anthony…you make me happy."**_

 _ **He carefully puts him back down. He faces his other family members. "Spock and T'Mara, I am very glad to see all of you." He embraces her, then clasps his hand.**_

 _ **All then enter the car. Anthony's vehicle lifts off and he pilots it to the diminutive town name Paradise. T'Meika peers out the window. She takes in the view of the old city as the car zips between the old buildings. The city fades away to just rows and rows of homes. Then she sees the homes give way to open spaces with trees and large acreage. The land she sees once belonged to Amish families. They lived and had their farms over 300 years ago. The area they are flying into is Lancaster County. In the 23**_ _ **rd**_ __ _ **century, there are still Amish living, but they continue keep to themselves.**_

 _ **He eases the vehicle into the lot next to his ancient farmhouse. Amish hands once built the house. Behind the home is an old stall. Anthony had kept the stall, in case he would ever own some horses.**_

 _ **After exiting the car, they all go up the walkway. Anthony opens the huge, old, wooden door. They enter into the foyer, and he leads them to the family room. The rest of T'Mara's cousins are there, and they all welcome Spock, T'Mara, and the children.**_

 _ **Tonya and Jerome excuse themselves and walk to the kitchen. Anthony settles next to his wife, Sidney, and urges everyone else to take a seat.**_

" _ **I am sure you are all hungry," Sidney says.**_

" _ **Well, I know I am. We didn't take time to have a full breakfast," T'Mara states with Spock beside her.**_

 _ **Anthony glances at little Stefan, who is sitting on the flooring playing with a teddy bear. His eyes sparkle as he looks at his cousin T'Mara. "He seems to take after the both of youse. Will he be your last?"**_

 _ **But it is Spock who answers his inquiry. "Well Cousin, that is in the Creator's hands." He gives Anthony a slight smile. "May I ask the same of you? Do you and Sidney desire to have another?"**_

 _ **Anthony looks over at his wife. She graces him with a sweet smile and says, "We haven't decided. Anthony and I have discussed the possibility. Actually, two weeks ago we were just going over the pro and cons of having another."**_

 _ **Jerome emerges from the dining area. "Breakfast is served. Come and get it." He waves towards an old oak table, which now holds various platters of vegetarian and meat lovers' fare.**_

 _ **All the adults sit at the handmade Amish table. Being the oldest, T'Meika and Cherese also get to sit at the big table. T'Anya, Chad, Tony, and Cherese are seated at a smaller wooden table. Little Stefan settles in a high chair. All now hold hands as Anthony blesses the food.**_

" _ **So, Spock, I hear you and T'Mara have volunteered to perform at the Christmas Eve service," Jerome states.**_

" _ **Correct. T'Mara is singing a solo, and I will play the piano," Spock states after swallowing a bite of his fruit salad.**_

" _ **Which song will you be singing, T'Mara?" Sidney asks.**_

" _ **That, we are keeping a secret. You just have to wait till tonight," she says while winking at Spock, who gives her a slight nod.**_

" _ **T'Meika…maybe**_ **you** __ _ **can tell us. I will give you one of my pancakes." Jerome attempts to bribe her.**_

 _ **She puts her fork down. "No…I promised, and it is not proper to break a promise. Also, I am a Vulcan and we do not accept payoffs," she says with a bit of defiance.**_

" _ **H'm, not even for a ride on my hoverbike?" Reggie asks in hopes his offer will persuade her.**_

" _ **Uh…" She wavers, then says, "No."**_

 _ **Reggie turns to face Spock. "You taught her well. Should I assume she has your stubbornness?"**_

 _ **Spock's brow hits his bangs. "Indeed, she might have."**_

 _ **ooooooooooo**_

 _ **Just past midday, the family gathers in the living room. To T'Mara's surprise, even her reserved, logical husband engages in the upbeat conversation. He did not need to smile, for she senses that he is enjoying himself.**_

 _ **The younger children sit near the seven-foot Douglas fir tree. T'Anya is facing the tree. It seems to enthrall her. Though her father allowed simple Christmas decorations, they never had a real tree. She keeps focusing on it. Sometimes she would reach out and touch the ornaments. Then she touches the needle-filled branches. She would place her fingers to her nose to get the scent.**_

 _ **As the adults continue their conversation, Spock leans forward with his elbows on his knees. He places his hands like a steeple and leans his bearded chin onto his thumbs. He occasionally glances over at T'Anya. At times, he studies her expression as she touches the tree. He observes how she is mesmerized by it. He sits back as he ponders the fact that he never permitted his children to experience a Christmas tree. He begins to feel a stirring of remorse. Did he deprive his children? He turns to face his wife. She feels that something is amiss with him.**_

 _ **T'Mara leans towards him and whispers into his ear. "Are you okay?**_

 _ **He just gazes at her. A moment passes, then in a low voice he replies, "I am fine, T'Mara." He turns his head towards the tree. "Perhaps next Christmas season a new tradition will be started."**_

 _ **Realizing what he was referring to, she kisses him on his cheek.**_

 _ **Tony's head raises up, his eyes on Anthony. "Father, are you glad that your family is not like the Griswolds?"**_

" _ **Yes, quite."**_

" _ **Uncle Anthony, after dinner are we going to watch**_ **Christmas Vacation** _ **?" asks Cherese as she puta down her padd.**_

" _ **Yes," he answers, then turns his attention to Spock and T'Mara. "It has been a Victorino tradition for many years to view a holiday movie every Christmas Eve. This year is Christmas Vacation. Not a very spiritual movie, but fun to watch."**_

" _ **Ah, then I shall be prepared for a tale fill with illogical antics," Spock states with a slight smirk.**_

" _ **Well, you'll just have to wait until you view the movie. By the way, would you two like to practice your song on the piano in the den?" Anthony offers.**_

" _ **We rehearsed all week," T'Mara replies. Facing her husband, she asks, "Do you want to practice?"**_

 _ **Spock contemplates for a moment, then responds, "Actually, it would be good if we could practice at the church. Perhaps if we arrive an hour early. That way I can get accustomed to the piano."**_

 _ **Anthony nods. "Yes …I am sure there will be no problem."**_

" _ **Excellent." Spock leans back.**_

 _ **ooooooooo**_

 _ **Later in the afternoon, Reggie and Tonya excuse themselves. They go to the spacious kitchen that contains an antique Amish stove, old oak cabinets, and a large food storage unit.**_

 _ **The chimes from the old clock on the family room wall ring five times when they finish placing the last of the food platters on the old table.**_

" _ **Okay family, come and enjoy the feast!" Tonya exclaims as she enters the family room.**_

 _ **Everyone heads into the dining room and sits in the same place as they did for breakfast. The main course is a traditional Christmas ham. For those who prefer vegetarian, there are several meatless platters. However, everyone's favorite is Tonya's old-fashion macaroni and cheese.**_

" _ **So T'Mara, how does your husband keep so fit and trim with his hearty appetite?" Tonya smiles at Spock.**_

 _ **T'Mara glances over at her husband. "He has a good metabolism, and he finds ways to burn any extra calories off."**_

 _ **Reggie chuckles. "I'm sure he does. Perhaps, T'Mara, you sometimes help him burn off those extra calories…" He gives a sly smile.**_

 _ **All the adults laugh.**_

 _ **Somewhat confused by the reaction, Spock declares, "T'Mara and I do exercise, though our children sometimes interrupt us."**_

 _ **There is more laughter.**_

" _ **Change of subject," Anthony says in a loud, firm voice.**_

 _ **The discussion turns toward the holiday. The children tell what they hope to receive on Christmas. The adults talk about the true meaning of the day. When all are finished with the delightful meal, they get up and clear the table.**_

" _ **Dad…Dad, is it time for the movie?" the anxious Tony asks.**_

" _ **Soon," Anthony tells his**_ _ **son. "Go to the family room and locate the movie on the computer. We'll be joining you."**_

" _ **Okay, Dad."**_

 _ **In a few minutes, everyone enters the family room. The adults settle onto the comfortable furniture, and youngest sit down on the floor. Anthony commands the video player to play the movie. The wall parts and reveals a 60-inch screen with speakers on each side. "Please proceed to play**_ **Christmas Vacation,** _ **"**_ _ **he commands the device. "Oh, by the way, all foul language and suggestive scenes have been edited for our younger audience."**_

" _ **Uncle, time for popcorn?" Chad asks.**_

" _ **No, we are all stuffed from the meal. Maybe when we get halfway through the movie," Anthony suggests.**_

" _ **Hush please, the movie is starting," Reggie requests.**_

 _ **They all watch the comedy in silence until Clark Griswold attempts to escape the redneck's amazingly fast, dilapidated pickup truck. Spock cannot resist making a comment on Clark's overly emotional response to the rednecks' mischievousness. He asserts that Clark should have listened to his wife and pulled over in order to avoid such unfortunate situations.**_

 _ **T'Mara gives him a long-suffering gaze, and in a quiet voice says, "They are human, and this is supposed to be funny."**_

 _ **Spock responds with a raised brow. "Ah yes, human humor."**_

 _ **Spock sits silently for a short time as the movie proceeds. It reaches the part where Clark gets trapped up in the attic. Almost everyone laughs as he constantly gets smack by the two-by-fours. Spock mumbles mainly to himself, "Illogical. Why would anyone be so ignorant to leave loose wood planks lying on the attic floor?"**_

" _ **SSShhh!" Reggie says.**_

 _ **A few moments go by, and Clark steps onto a weak spot on the attic floor. He falls through. Again, almost everyone laughs. The plot continues, and then Spock speaks his mind. "I am sure he could have found a way to shimmy down onto the bunk bed."**_

 _ **Anthony commands the movie to pause.**_

" _ **Then while he waits for the family to return, he could get those loose two by fours, and temporarily fix the hole in the ceiling," Spock remarks.**_

 _ **Anthony stares at him. "Really? Cuz, please stop. That would not be funny. Remember this is a comedy, not a documentary. Could we all just watch the movie? Remember, rely on your human half and enjoy."**_

 _ **Spock's lips turn up to a smirk. "That is what I believe I have been doing."**_

 _ **Anthony sits back and it dawns on him Spock is having fun, well at least as much as his Vulcan self would permit. As he commands the device to continue with the movie, he declares, "You're something else."**_

 _ **Spock tilts his head towards Anthony. "Indeed," he says with his eyes still smiling.**_

 _ **They all appreciate the rest of the movie. After the film ends, Anthony speaks. "Well all, we best get ourselves dressed for the service. Spock and T'Mara need to be at the church one hour before the service starts." He stands up.**_

 _ **Minutes later, in Spock and T'Mara's room, she is straightening his red silk tie. A smile creeps onto her face. "There, my husband, you're all set." She smooths out his shirt with her hand. Her other hand rises to his bearded chin. "Let me get your suit jacket." She goes to the bed and picks up his jet-black jacket. He holds his arms out so she could place them into the sleeves. She lets go, and he adjusts the jacket. Then he walks to the wall mirror and makes sure the suit collar is laying flat.**_

 _ **He sees T'Mara's reflection in the mirror. At the sight of her flowing red dress, his eyes widen a bit and his lips turn slightly upwards. She comes up behind him and puts a hand on each of his shoulders. He does not move.**_

 _ **Quietly he tells her, "You, my Aisha, are aesthetically pleasing. No, you are absolutely stunning." He turns completely around, takes her hand, and leads her out of the room.**_

 _ **Their children are already dressed for the evening, and are waiting for everyone to gather.**_

 _ **Breaking free from his oldest sister grip, Stefan scampers to T'Mara. "Mommy, Mommy...am I handsome?"**_

 _ **She places his hand onto his small shoulder. "Oh yes, just like your father."**_

 _ **His face lights up as he says, "Thank you, Mommy.**_

 _ **Once everyone is together, Anthony's eyes review the entire family. "You all look just splendid. Now, who will ride with whom? Spock, T'Mara, T'Meika, T'Anya , and of course Stefan, can ride with Sidney and me. Chad, Tony, and Cherese, you can ride with Reggie and Jasmine. Of course, Jerome, Tonya – you're on your own. Let's go, then." He gestures at the door.**_

 _ **They arrive at the old stone church, in the heart of Lancaster. Once inside, Anthony escorts Spock and T'Mara to the practice room and pulls on the brass doorknob. The door squeaks open. Inside, Spock lays his lyre on a chair.**_

 _ **Anthony looks at his cousins. "You two nervous?"**_

" _ **Vulcans do not get nervous," Spock states.**_

" _ **Speak for yourself," T'Mara says with a jittery smile.**_

 _ **Anthony faces Spock. "Well, if Vulcans do not get anxious, then you better inform your right eye muscle. It is twitching." He cannot help but smile at Spock.**_

" _ **Indeed, so it is." Spock closes his eyes and reopens them. The twitching stops. "Just a minor reaction to the lighting in this room."**_

" _ **Uh huh…and you are good at bull— Never mind, that would not be proper to say in God's house. He shakes his head and smiles. "Well, I will let you two be." Anthony leaves the room.**_

 _ **Spock sits on the piano bench. T'Mara stands right in front of the piano, facing towards the door.**_

" _ **I must admit, I do feel a bit of apprehension tonight," Spock says as his fingers hit the keys.**_

 _ **T'Mara glances in his direction. "We are performing in front of 500 people. That is 225 more than the largest crowd at our church. But maybe it's not just the size of the crowd, but the fact that we are performing in front of strangers."**_

" _ **You might be correct." He begins playing the song T'Mara is singing solo.**_

 _ **After they spend twenty minutes of practice, Spock asks, "Ready, T'Mara?"**_

 _ **She looks at him. "As much as I ever will be. I don't think I can practice anymore."**_

 _ **He stands and picks up his lyre, which he will play for their second song. They have kept that a complete secret. They exit the room and head into the sanctuary. Anthony sees them approaching. He stands up and moves out from the pew. The family had taken the first two rows of pews on the right of the sanctuary. The pastor is at his podium going over his sermon.**_

" _ **Hey, you two, come and meet my pastor." Anthony leads them to the Altar. He gets the minster's attention. "Pastor Williams, this is my cousin T'Mara and her husband Spock."**_

 _ **The tall brown-skinned man says, "I am honored to meet you, T'Mara." He offers his right hand to her.**_

 _ **She smiles and takes his hand. "Thank you, Pastor Williams. I am pleased to meet you."**_

 _ **He shifts his position. "Captain Spock, it's my pleasure to meet you."**_

" _ **The honor is mine, Pastor Williams." Spock shakes the pastor's hand.**_

" _ **Please call me DeSean," the Minister says with his strong bass voice. "I appreciate that you and your wife volunteered to perform in our Christmas Eve service. Let me go over the order of the service. Opening prayer, worship, first scripture reading, then T'Mara's solo. Then words of prayer and praise. My sermon, the reading of Luke chapter 2, verse 4 through 15. The service will end with T'Mara's closing song."**_

" _ **Thank you for allowing us to perform," T'Mara states.**_

 _ **Knowing that the minister wants to get back to his notes, Spock bows his head to the man who towers about five inches over him. "I am sure your sermon will be a blessing to your congregation."**_

" _ **If I allow God to speak through me, then they will be blessed."**_

 _ **Spock, Anthony, and T'Mara proceed to the pews. Since Stephan was at the tender age of one and a half, they had agreed to place him in the nursery. Others begin to file into the church.**_

 _ **T'Anya, who is sitting between Spock and T'Mara, tugs on his jacket sleeve. "May I sit on your lap, Father?" she asks louder then she intended.**_

 _ **Spock's expression remains calm. "No, not here. T'Anya, do I need to remind you which voice you need to use while in church?"**_

" _ **No, Daddy, I know I need to use my soft voice." She touches his hand.**_

" _ **And when the service begins what do you need to be?" he asks of her.**_

 _ **She looks up at her distinguished father. "Quiet"**_

" _ **Correct."**_

 _ **Within minutes, the pews are filled with people who exhibit a wide variety of human skin coloring. Spock scans the sanctuary and notices that his family are the only aliens. However, it seems not to matter to this group of people. Some come up and greet him and his family. There is no sign of prejudice on their faces.**_

 _ **As the pastor told them, the service begins with opening prayers. Right after the prayers, a soulful rendition of "Joy to the World" by the choir of twenty men and women who sway and clap to the beat of the music. Now, Desean invites the congregation to stand.**_

 _ **Anthony, who is right in front of Spock, turns his head slightly and whispers to him. "Watch out, Cuz, the Holy Spirit might just take a hold of you." Then he whispers to T'Mara, "Watch out, the Holy Ghost might just have your husband dancing in the aisles." He smiles gleefully.**_

 _ **Hearing his cousin's words, Spock responds, "I think not. The Holy Spirit is quite aware that I am a Vulcan and I will not be dancing in the aisles."**_

 _ **As the worship continues with upbeat Christmas Carols, T'Mara looks down at the floor and notices that the heel of her husband's right boot is moving up and down to the beat of the music. On one occasion, she notices him sway a bit to the beat of a song. She does not say a word, but her eyes gleam even more as she continues to sing. She wonders if he had placed his hands in his jacket pockets to prevent himself from clapping.**_

 _ **The worship ends after the fifth song. All settle in their seats. A young woman walks up to the podium. She recites the first scripture reading, which Isaiah 35.**_

 _ **Right after the vibrant reading, Spock and T'Mara walk up to th**_ _ **e Altar**_ _ **. He sits on the piano bench. She goes to him and bends down to whisper in his ear, "How many people do you think are here?"**_

 _ **With a quick but efficient look around, he calculates in his head how many people are there. "My best estimate is 625 inside the sanctuary. But I cannot give you a number for the people in the hallway, or how many are viewing the service via computer."**_

" _ **Thanks, I didn't even think about the ones watching on their computers," T'Mara states, then swallows hard.**_

" _ **Aisha, do not worry, it will be alright. Just go and sing as you always do," he whispers into her ear. He graces her with a small smile of encouragement. She walks to the front of the Altar. Spock begins moving his fingers on the piano keys. She begins singing the song, "O Holy Night".**_

 _ **T'Anya scooches over so she can reach Anthony. She taps his shoulder. "Cousin Anthony, I cannot see Mother and Father. Can I sit on your lap?"**_

" _ **Come, you can sit in between Sidney and me," Anthony informs her.**_

 _ **She slowly moves to the front pew. He moves to the edge, and T'Anya squeezes between him and Sidney.**_

 _ **T'Mara sings the song with her rich soprano voice. She finishes the song with a strong ending. Spock joins her, and they both bow. They receive warm applause. T'Mara studies his expressionless face. In the past, when he had performed for her solos, he played flawlessly, but it lacked feeling. This time he played the piano with true feeling.**_

 _ **When they return to their pew, T'Anya goes up to them. "Father, you played so well." She takes her father's hand. She turns her head to her mother. "Oh Mother, as usual, you sang beautifully."**_

 _ **After their parents settle in the pew, T'Meika leans against her mother. With a proud but quiet voice she says, "Yes, you both did an excellent job."**_

" _ **Thank you," they happen to say together.**_

 _ **An older man goes to the podium and invites prayer requests or praises. He asks them to keep it brief, for they needed to end the service by midnight.**_

 _ **The people, of course, respond to the petition. There happens to be more praises than prayer requests.**_

 _ **Pastor DeSean Williams walks purposefully to the podium. He faces his congregation. His sermon is titled "Do Not Fear", and flows from Isaiah 35: 1-10 and Matthew 11:2-10. The pastor preaches with fervency. Throughout the sermon, some of the people shout out "Amen", and some wave their arms in the air to praise the King. DeSean ends his well-received sermon. He steps down and goes to his seat. A man goes up and recites Luke 2:4-15, the biblical account of the Savior's birth. Once finished, he closes his bible and proceeds to his seat.**_

 _ **Spock lifts his lyre and stands. As he eases his way out of the pew, T'Mara follows right behind him. T'Anya goes back to sit between Anthony and Sidney. As her parents get situated in the chairs, the people begin passing out candles. Then each candle becomes lit, one at a time. Spock then begins strumming the strings on the Vulcan lyre to the tune "Mary Did You Know". T'Mara sings the song in the style it was sung over 290 years ago.**_

 _ **Mary, did you know that your baby boy**_

 _ **Will one day walk on water?**_

 _ **Mary, did you know that your baby boy**_

 _ **Will save our sons and daughters?**_

 _ **When they finish performing, at first there is a hush in the sanctuary. Then all break into loud applause. Spock and T'Mara, bow then straighten up.**_

 _ **She touches his forearm. "Anthony was correct. Well, in a way. The Holy Spirit did get a hold of you. I never heard you play with such..."**_

 _ **He cuts in by adding, "With such feeling?"**_

" _ **That is not exactly what I was going to say. With such richness, such fullness." She could no longer hide the joy she is feeling.**_

" _ **As I said, with such feeling. Yes, T'Mara, it would be illogical for me to deny it; I am not ashamed, for it was in God's glory," he admits with mild emotion.**_

 _ **The family goes up to them. T'Anya walks up to Spock. "Daddy, that was wonderful."**_

" _ **Thank you, Daughter."**_

 _ **T'Anya lets go of her father and turns to her mother. "Mommy, you as always sang beautifully."**_

" _ **Thank you." T'Mara pats her on her head.**_

 _ **Spock notices Anthony coming his way. "Cousin, there is no need to tell me 'I told you so.' But as I said, I did not dance in the aisles." His lips move upward.**_

 _ **Anthony pats Spock on his upper back. "No, you didn't. However, I can tell you this. These people never met a Vulcan and probably did not know what to expect. I know for sure they didn't anticipate that."**_

 _ **Some of the congregation come up to them and comment on their superlative performance. The people also wish Spock's family a blessed Christmas. Pastor Williams goes to them to thank them. He whispers to Spock. "I did not realize that Vulcans could be so soulful."**_

 _ **Spock whispers back, "As my Wife is fond of saying, we are not your typical Vulcans."**_

 _ **The crowd slowly leaves the church. Anthony, Sidney, Spock, and T'Mara gather their family members and exit the church. After the short ride back to the old home, they go right to the family room.**_

 _ **When cousin T"Mara returns after taking sleepy Stefan up to the crib, Chad speaks up. "Uncle Anthony, can we have hot chocolate as we open one gift?"**_

" _ **Yes…Cherese, please help them with the hot chocolate. Make sure you bring out the synthetic hot chocolate for those who are allergic to cocoa," Anthony asks of his daughter.**_

" _ **Ok, Dad," Cherese remarks as she gets up off the floor.**_

 _ **All the children head into the kitchen. Anthony stands and walks to the edge of the entranceway of the dining room. "Cherese, you know...wait. Put everything onto the cart and bring the cart out here. That way everyone can get what they want. Oh, by the way, add the tea dispenser."**_

" _ **Okay, will do," Cherese other children follow her into the family room, carrying their cups of hot cocoa. They sit by the presents under the ornament-filled tree.**_

 _ **Tony looks up at his father. "May we please start opening our one gift?"**_

" _ **Yes, starting with the youngest which is Chad," Anthony tells them.**_

" _ **Go and open a present," Tony encourages his cousin.**_

 _ **Chad's eyes widen with joy. He scans the presents for his name. He sees a big box. He pulls it towards him and removes the wrapping. "Uncle Jerome, Aunt Tonya, thank you," he says with exuberant joy. Inside the box is a remote-control model starship.**_

" _ **Oh Uncle Anthony, can I play with it now?" he asks with hope.**_

" _ **No Chad, that is strictly an outdoor toy," Anthony informs the small boy.**_

" _ **Aw…okay," he responds with sadness.**_

" _ **Okay Cherese, you are next," Reggie says.**_

 _ **She goes over and shakes a couple of the gifts. She finds a small rectangular present and quickly unwraps it. She opens a black box. Inside the box lies a small silver charm bracelet. The charms are the Golden Gate Bridge, cable car, sea lion, a piece of gold, crab, and a starship. The representations of San Francisco.**_

 _ **She walks up to Spock. "Cousin, could you please put this on my wrist?"**_

" _ **Of course, Cherese." He takes the bracelet, puts it around her small wrist,**_ _ **and pushes the toggle through the round clasp.**_

" _ **Thank you…thank you, Cousin Spock and Cousin T'Mara. It's so pretty," Cherese says to them.**_

" _ **You are welcome," T'Mara replies.**_

 _ **T'Anya is now next and searches the presents for her name. She picks a rectangular box about one foot wide and one and a half feet long. She carefully takes off the wrapping paper. She proceeds to lift the lid off the box. Inside is a 16-inch doll that she had seen in a store –a Vulcan doll that was created by a human dollmaker, whose main wished was to educate human children that diversity should be cherished. She then notices the tag that hangs from the toy. It reads, "My name is T'Anya. I am blessed to be biracial. I treasure that I am of two special worlds." She studies it and notices that the doll looks like her. She goes to where her parents are sitting. Thinking it was her mother's doing, she focuses on T'Mara. With her eyes twinkling, she says, "Oh Mommy, thank you so much."**_

" _ **You are welcome T'Anya, but it was your father who found the skilled dollmaker. He had it special ordered to fit your description. You need to also thank him," she gently informs her.**_

 _ **T'Anya turns her head so she could see her father. It surprises her that her father bought her a gift that was so special. "Daddy." She could not help but embrace him. "Oh, I love it so!"**_

 _ **He remembers going to the toy shop with T'Mara. How out of place he felt. If not for her encouragement, he would have never gone inside to speak with the owner. With smiling eyes, he tells her, "You are quite welcome, my daughter. I am glad you are pleased with it."**_

 _ **Tony begins to tear open his gift. He then pulls it out of the package. "Thank you, Mother, Father," he says with happiness. He begins to play with his new padd.**_

 _ **At last, it is T"Meika's turn to pick out a present. She happens to choose one from her cousins Anthony and Sidney. She carefully unwraps the gift. She pulls out a pretty pink dress that is covered with a rose design. She goes to them. Sincerely she says, "Thank you so much. It is very lovely."**_

" _ **You are welcome, Cousin," Anthony replies.**_

 _ **After the gifts have been opened, Anthony notices that the younger children are nodding off. T'Anya is already lying down on the floor. "Cousin Spock, would you help me get these sleepy youngsters up to their rooms?"**_

 _ **After securing the four children in their beds, Spock and Anthony proceed back down the stairs. Spock walks up to T'Mara. "My wife, would you like a cup of authentic hot chocolate?"**_

" _ **Hey man, I thought Vulcans are allergic to chocolate," Jerome notes.**_

" _ **No…chocolate is to Vulcans as alcohol is to humans," Spock informs Jerome.**_

 _ **T'Mara sighs. "Now that we got that straightened out, yes, I would like a cup, thank you."**_

 _ **Spock prepares the hot cocoa and gives T'Mara her cup. All converse about tomorrow's upcoming plans. After T'Mara and Spock finish their cup, he stands and offers her his hand. "My aisha, shall we head to bed?"**_

 _ **She takes hold of his strong hand. He pulls her towards him. He does not realize that his desire for his wife is showing on his face.**_

" _ **I hope you both have a good night's rest," Jerome says with a wry smile. He nudges Tonya. She lets go a laugh.**_

" _ **Indeed," Spock says, and they leave the room.**_

 _ **All the rest of them decide to go to their own rooms.**_

 _ **Inside the guest room behind the den are two people standing face-to-face, only inches from each other**_ _ **. T'Mara's eyes flame with desire.**_ _ **Spock pulls her close and kisses her deeply, with all the passion that is in him. He slowly lets go of her, and his eyes take in her beauty.**_

 _ **She smiles and almost giggles as she coaxes him with her forefinger. "Come back here, Sparky."**_

 _ **He visibly cringes. "T'Mara, you can call me 'angel', 'my love', 'my sweet', but please never call me Sparky."**_

 _ **Her smile fades a bit. "Sorry… that did not come out as funny as I hoped. I promise to never call you that again. Come here, my Cheri d'amour," she says, and he responds.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The chimes ring seven times, and everyone has gathered in the family room. Adults are wearing casual clothes, but the youngest children are still in their pajamas.**_

" _ **Dad, can we open our gifts now?" Tony asks anxiously.**_

" _ **Go ahead," Anthony says with a smile. "Why don't you pass them out?"**_

" _ **Okay, Dad." Tony hurriedly goes through the presents, and the children begin opening them. Thank yous are given to the adults.**_

 _ **Tonya goes up the stairs. She returns carrying a satchel full of gifts. She places the satchel on the floor, and hands out a gift to each adult male.**_

" _ **Go ahead, Spock, and open it," she requests cheerfully.**_

 _ **He graciously opens the present. He pulls out a black sweater covered with snowflakes. There are larger flakes in the center of the sweater. "Ah…yes, a Christmas sweater," he says, raising both eyebrows. "Thank you, Tonya." He pulls the sweater over his head, on top of his black turtleneck shirt.**_

 _ **Anthony's sweater is black with "Rudolph" on the center of the sweater. The red nose even lights up. "Hey, Cuz" He looks right at Spock. "Want to trade?"**_

 _ **Spock appraises the cartoonish sweater. "Absolutely not. You know, it does suit you well." Spock gives him his best wry smile.**_

" _ **Ha…ha, very funny," Anthony replies as he puts on his sweater over his shirt.**_

" _ **Hey Spock, you know you are right; it does become him," Reggie comments, then laughs at Anthony.**_

 _ **Now all the adult men don their holiday sweaters. When all the gifts are opened, Spock asks the family to head to the stable.**_

 _ **Once inside the stable, Spock looks at his wife. "T'Mara, come." He offers his hand, and she grabs hold of it. He leads her to a large stall and indicates the gate. "Your present is inside."**_

 _ **She gazes at him, then opens the gate. There is a 2020 black Chevy Camaro waiting for her. He hands her the key fob. She stands awestruck. "Why?"**_

" _ **Why, T'Mara? You are my wife, my bond mate. The one who has been by my side all these years and will be with me for years to come. You have put up with all my quirks and at times my overbearing ways. But mostly because I love you," Spock says, unashamed to admit his fondness for his wife in front of the family.**_

" _ **But we promised not to give each other gifts," she says, still overwhelmed.**_

 _ **He almost chuckles, but recovers. "Yes, yet it is a promise we seem to break every Christmas. Go and start her up."**_

 _ **T'Mara gets into the driver's side and starts the engine. She gets the feel of the gearshift. She runs her hand over the dashboard, then the steering wheel. She turns off the engine and slowly gets out. She goes to her husband and wraps her arms around him. Their lips meet. The kiss lasts for more than a moment. He slowly breaks the kiss. "Aisha, we should not do this in front of the children," he reminds her as she is about to kiss him again.**_

" _ **Okay, my sweet, and thank you." She lets go of him.**_

" _ **You are quite welcome."**_

" _ **Okay gang, now that this emotional scene is over, let us go back inside and get warm," Anthony suggests.**_

 _ **They all follow Anthony into the house. As they enter through the back door, T'Mara says, "Whoa…wait. There is one more gift to be opened." She tilts her head toward the basement entrance.**_

" _ **She's right. Come on, everyone, to the basement." Anthony then commands the lights to come on so they would not head down the stairs in the dark.**_

 _ **After they all make it down the narrow stairway, T'Mara says. "My husband, it is your turn." She leads him to a corner of the basement. There sits a large box.**_

" _ **Father, can you guess what is inside?" T'Meika asks.**_

" _ **No, but I assume it is not as large as the box leads one to believe. Likewise, I assume you know what lies inside," Spock remarks as he studies the 4' by 4', perfectly square box.**_

 _ **Anthony helps him lift the box with a missing bottom. It reveals another box. Spock removes that box, which finally reveals a wrapped present. He picks up the present. It is one inch thick, a foot-and-a-half long, and two feet high. "Now I believe I can make a reasonable guess. I surmise it is a painting, but cannot venture what the picture could be," Spock says, looking at it and then glancing over at T'Mara.**_

" _ **Then you just need to open it," T'Mara says, smiling.**_

 _ **That is what he does. Under the colorful wrapping paper is a beautiful painting of a young Lady Amanda and a very young Spock. Spock holds the painting in his hands. His eyes intensely scrutinize the painting. His face, at the moment, is expressionless. It slowly changes to what T'Mara believes is sadness. She wonders if she erred in purchasing a painting of his mother.**_

 _ **She places her hand on his upper arm. "Spock…I know how much your mother meant to you. I hoped that…that it would bring back pleasant memories. I never intended to..." A tear escapes her eye.**_

" _ **T'Mara, no…it is an exceptional gift, one that I will cherish for years to come. The painting does indeed bring back pleasant memories." He lays the painting on an empty chair. He offers his hand, and she takes it. "My Wife, I thank you." They kiss with love.**_

 _ **She whispers in his ear. "I thought you said not in front of the children."**_

 _ **He gives the briefest of smiles. He brushes his lips against her ear. "I guess there are always exceptions to the rule."**_

 _ **T'Meika smiles at her parents. She always enjoys it when her father shows affection to her mother.**_

 _ **A buzzing noise emerges from an intercom. Anthony walks up to the intercom that is inside a nearby wall. He presses the button.**_

" _ **Brunch is ready. Get everyone up here," Sidney's voice states from the intercom.**_

" _ **Okay Sidney, we will be right up." Anthony turns to the rest of the family. "As you probably heard, brunch is served. Come all."**_

 _ **He gestures for them to follow him up the narrow, creaky stairs. Once in the house, Spock places the painting on his bed before returning to the dining room. There is a mixture of leftovers from the Christmas Eve dinner and breakfast fare. Everyone sits down. After Reggie gives the blessing, some take breakfast fare while the others take the leftovers. They all chat as they eat their meal.**_

 _ **Afterward, Spock glances at his wife. "T'Mara, do you want to test out your Camaro?"**_

 _ **She flashes him a broad smile.**_

 _ **Looking towards Anthony, Spock asks him, "Will the children be alright here?"**_

" _ **Certainly, go ahead."**_

" _ **T'Mara, you make sure you get to drive. Under that thick Vulcan veneer is a man, and he will want to play with your new toy," Jerome comments as he gives Spock a sideways glance and a sly smile.**_

 _ **Spock cocks his best brow at Jerome. "No, this is a good opportunity for her to get reacquainted with a manual speed transmission. Before I had the car shipped to Anthony's, I test drove it ten times."**_

 _ **Jerome chuckles. "Ah huh... see T'Mara, he already tinkered with your vehicle."**_

" _ **So I hear. You sly dog, how did you manage to rebuild that car without me finding out? When did you test drive it without my knowledge?"**_

 _ **He clears his throat. "Sly dog?"**_

 _ **She teasingly shakes her finger at him. "You've heard the term. How did you do it without me knowing?"**_

" _ **Well, to answer your inquiries, I hid the car at your father's old garage. That is also where I worked on the vehicle. When I told you I was visiting him, I…well…did visit with him, but I spent most of the time working on the vehicle. I test drove the car during my lunch breaks." He hopes the answers satisfy her curiosity.**_

" _ **Okay…wait. I thought you told me you could not meet me at lunch because you had to meet up with Jim."**_

" _ **Correct, T'Mara…for Jim came with me as I test drove the car." Spock avoids looking into her eyes.**_

 _ **She pats him on the back. "I do have another question. Why did you ship the car out here? Why didn't you just have me wait till we return home? Seems to be a bit illogical, don't you think?"**_

 _ **He now looks into her eyes. "Well... I guess your husband has been married too long to his wife. Logic gives way to love, and we all know love can be illogical at times. Besides, I wanted to give your gift on Christmas day." His lips turn upwards.**_

 _ **Anthony begins humming "When a Man Loves a Woman".**_

 _ **Tonya watches the two and then remarks, "T'Mara, I never told you this before, but that day when you introduced Spock to me, I was jealous, for I saw the love he had for you in his eyes."**_

" _ **Thank you for sharing that with me."**_

" _ **Come, Aisha, while we still have time to take our drive." Spock places his hand on the small of her back and coaxes her toward the door.**_

 _ **She waves at everyone, and they take their leave. They trod through the snow, and both open the stable gate. Spock goes into the stall, gets inside the car, and engages the engine of the Camaro. Once Spock drives the car out of the stable, T'Mara gets behind the wheel.**_

 _ **She looks to Spock in the passenger seat and asks, "Ready?"**_

" _ **Ready."**_

 _ **T'Mara engages the gearshift into first. She presses her foot on the gas pedal and slowly releases the clutch. The car bucks, then stalls.**_

 _ **She shrugs and says, "I guess I am a bit rusty."**_

 _ **She attempts again and though the car bucks a bit, it does not stall. She eases the shifter into second, and they are on their way down the roads of Lancaster County.**_

 _ **Spock peers out the passenger window. He absorbs the sight of the snow-covered land, how it envelops the trees, rooftops of homes and buildings. The frozen precipitation fascinates him. He knows that there was a time in his life when he did not allow himself to appreciate the beauty of God's creation. He could describe how a snowflake was formed, how it was the aggregation of ice crystals that fall through the earth's atmosphere. Now with T'Mara's influence and allowing God to guide his heart, he appreciates the beauty of the fallen snow. He cannot decide which is more beautiful – an individual flake or how the multitude of flakes encompass the land. He turns his attention to**_ _ **the old stone homes with smoke emerging from the chimneys. It amazes him that even in the 23**_ _ **rd**_ __ _ **century, people still enjoy a roaring fire.**_

 _ **T'Mara's peripheral vision catches him shaking his head. "Hey, you okay?" she asks with her soft soprano voice.**_

 _ **He turns his head slightly towards her. "I…I am quite fine. I was just acknowledging Yahweh's beautiful creation."**_

 _ **She smiles. "Yes, glorious, ain't it… I mean isn't it."**_

" _ **Yes," he says, then his mind drifts into other thoughts.**_

 _ **T'Mara spots a sign in the distance. The sign reads Jason's Tea House. She downshifts to slow down. As they approach the sign, she sees that the café is open. "Hey, would you like to indulge in some tea?" She gestures with her hand in the direction of the establishment.**_

 _ **Spock inwardly shakes himself from his thoughts. He clears his throat. "That would be agreeable," he remarks as he notices the sign.**_

 _ **T'Mara coasts the car into the lot. With the vehicle parked, they exit and proceed to the modest teahouse. There are a few other patrons inside the establishment. Spock escorts her to a small table for two in a corner. He pulls a chair out for her. She sits down, and then he sits in his chair. She scans the hologram menu that pops up from the table. She makes her decision on what she wants to drink. She chooses a chi tea. She then looks up and studies her husband's handsome features. She begins to wonder what has him so deep in thought.**_

 _ **The waiter comes up to their table. He asks her what she would like. T'Mara gives her order.**_

" _ **And you, sir?" The tall young man asks Spock. He, at first, does not acknowledge the man.**_

 _ **T'Mara softly taps Spock's hand. "He needs your order."**_

" _ **I am sorry. Excuse me, sir, for I was deep in thought. I will have what my wife has ordered."**_

" _ **Okay sir, ma'am…I will be back with your tea in a few minutes.**_

 _ **When the young waiter leaves, T'Mara replaces her hand on top of Spock's. "What has you so engrossed?"**_

 _ **He looks directly at her. "I was thinking of my mother. Your gift to me was unexpected. I will cherish it always. However, I must admit it has caused me to reminisce about my youth. Also, the holiday season has made me miss her more."**_

 _ **T'Mara's eyes grow sad as she shares his pain. "I think I can understand that. During Christmas, I used to wish dearly that my mother would show up. To have my family whole again. Now that she's back in my life, I hold dear the moments I have with her." She stops, for the man brings their tea and places each cup in front of them.**_

" _ **Enjoy," he states and walks away.**_

 _ **Spock takes a sip of his tea and contemplates the words T'Mara expressed. "Yes, I have been blessed to have many years with my mother. However, on the hand you hold, I can count the times I told her I love her. On both hands, I can count the times I hugged her. Why? Because the 'Vulcan Way' forbade it." He takes his cup and downs the rest of his tea.**_

" _ **My husband, do not punish yourself, for it is…"**_

" _ **Not logical. Yes, it is not," Spock adds. The man comes by and refills their cups. Spock sits back and waits for the waiter to step away. "And yet, logic cannot take away the pain I feel at this moment."**_

 _ **Her eyes never leave his face. Her voice becomes soft and caring. "Then take it to God…please…your mother married a full-blooded Vulcan and spent most of her life on Vulcan. She knew Sarek did not declare his feelings. He definitely would never permit his son to show such emotions. It did not matter to her how many times you said the words or how many times you embraced her. She knew by your actions that she was adored by her son. What are the words you would share with me when I dwell too long in my past?" She squeezes his free hand.**_

 _ **His eyes shine with gratefulness. "Thank you for your wisdom. Yes, I always said the past is the past and cannot be undone. It is today that is important and to live it in its fullness. God's mercy can cover all our transgressions. Follow Him, and our path will be straight. Sometimes I need my wife to remind me of my own words." He graces her with a small smile.**_

 _ **They finish their tea and Spock pays the tab. T'Mara allows him to drive them back to Anthony's home. He pulls in the driveway and parks the vehicle. They enter the home where the aroma of turkey, sweet potatoes, and pumpkin pie flood the entranceway.**_

 _ **Anthony comes up to them. "Hey, Spock you are late." He smiles at them.**_

" _ **Indeed, we are 5.25 minutes late. We stopped at a café in …I believe the town is called Ephrata. We lost track of time," Spock admits as he helps T'Mara with her coat.**_

 _ **Anthony smirks at Spock. "So Cuz, how does one lose time?"**_

" _ **Ah, the table has been turned," Spock remarks as he carries their coats to the closet. "And not a valid reason for arriving late." He joins T'Mara, and they follow Anthony to the dining room.**_

" _ **So Spock, which way did the table turn?" Anthony asks, trying not to laugh.**_

 _ **He gives a slight sigh. "Anthony."**_

" _ **Ha! Gotcha." He smacks Spock on his upper back.**_

 _ **Oooooooooooooo**_

 _ **After a traditional turkey dinner, everyone retreats to the family room. Anthony starts a fire in the fireplace. T'Anya begins to teach Tony how to play 3 D chess on his padd. Chad and Cherese play**_ _ **an old-fashioned game of checkers on a real checkerboard.**_

 _ **Anthony excuses himself. He returns with a pot full of chestnuts. Reggie gets up and assist in placing a rod on the rack inside the fireplace. Anthony hangs the pot on the rod. He then sits back down.**_

" _ **Cousin Anthony, what is it that you have cooking in the pot?" Spock inquires.**_

" _ **I am roasting chestnuts. Have you ever had any?"**_

" _ **I have not," Spock replies.**_

" _ **Well, Cuz you are in for a treat. After they are cooked, you let them cool then peel them, and then, of course, you eat them."**_

 _ **I'll show you as soon as they are ready." Anthony sits back down and joins the discussion, but he occasionally checks the chestnuts.**_

 _ **About thirty minutes later, Sidney brings a bowl over and carefully dumps the chestnuts into it. She places the bowl on the center coffee table. Anthony grabs one of the nuts and demonstrates how to peel it. Spock watches him intently, then follows suit and begins to sample a chestnut.**_

" _ **Well Spock, is it pleasing to your palate?" Anthony inquires.**_

" _ **Indeed, it is," he says as he picks up another one.**_

 _ **He peels it and puts the nut in his mouth. They go back to sharing tales of Christmas past. After a few moments, T'Mara notices that his face appears pale and a bit swollen. She studies him with concern.**_

" _ **My Love, are you okay?" she asks, touching his forearm.**_

 _ **He swallows, then whispers into her ear. "I'm not sure." His voice has a scratchy sound, as if he were coming down with a cold. But T'Mara knew that could not be the case, for they had found a vaccine for the common cold back in 2273**_

" _ **T'Mara, I am going to lie down," he says as he stands. He walks slowly toward the stairs, but stops halfway when he experiences vertigo. Then a sharp pain radiates from his lower right side up through his right arm. He places his hand on his lower right side. He begins to feel lightheaded. Suddenly he collapses and falls forward. All goes black as he hits the floor.**_

" _ **Spock!" T'Mara cries out.**_

 _ **Everyone jumps up and runs over to him. T'Mara kneels at his side and tucks her hand under his head. He does not seem to be breathing, so she checks for his pulse.**_

 _ **T'Mara's eyes widen. "NO! NO! NO! Anthony, his heart has stopped! Someone call the medics. Now!"**_

 _ **Reggie already had pulled out his pocket padd to contact the emergency department.**_

 _ **T'Mara pushes rhythmically on the area over Spock's heart, and it begins to beat again. He coughs.**_

" _ **Spock!" she cries out to him.**_

 _ **He struggles to open his eyes, but then the pain returns. His eyes close tight and his body goes limp, but his heart is slowly beating.**_

" _ **Hang in there, my sweet, please..." T'Mara shuts her eyes as she silently pleads with God.**_

 _ **There is a knock on the front door. As medics rush in, T'Mara stands up and moves out of the way. A medic places a portable heart monitor and heart stimulator next to Spock. He kneels beside his partner and places a small patch on Spock's lower right side. Suddenly the line goes flat on the screen. He presses the button when the device reaches the correct voltage. The device zaps Spock. It causes his whole body to jerk. T'Mara places a hand over her mouth.**_

 _ **Spock's heart begins beating again. He tries to speak, but words do not come out of his mouth. A medic then runs a scanner over his body. "No bones are broken." He turns to T'Mara. "Are you his wife?"**_

" _ **Yes"**_

" _ **We are taking him to Paradise Hospital," the medic says.**_

 _ **T'Mara stares at her cousin with fear in her eyes. "Anthony, this cannot be happening." Her voice cracks.**_

" _ **It will be okay," he assured her. "Come with Sidney and me. The rest can stay here and watch the children."**_

 _ **T'Mara agrees that his plan is best. She goes to her daughters.**_

 _ **T'Anya's eyes are moist, but she does not allow any tears to fall. "I'm a Vulcan, and will not be afraid, for it is illogical to be afraid."**_

 _ **T'Mara strokes her wavy dark locks and manages a little smile. "Yes… your father would be proud. Remember, God loves him and will take care of him."**_

 _ **T'Meika nods. "Go ahead, Mother. We will be alright."**_

 _ **T'Mara gives them each a heartfelt hug.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**T'Mara spends a long night in a reclining chair by Spock's bed. Medical personnel go in and out of the room. At one point, she gets up to caress Spock's sleeping face, then reaches for a small remote that sits on a portable table. She pushes a button. Soothing music plays from a speaker on the wall. Her eyes well up as she wonders, 'I prayed. Why don't I feel peace?' After a while, she drifts back to sleep.**_

 _ **Suddenly she is awakened again. A scruffy looking man has entered the room. He approaches Spock's bed and stands for a moment, just staring at the monitor. He rubs his unshaven chin. He removes a small scanner from his satchel. He runs the scanner over Spock's body. He shakes his head back and forth as if disgusted.**_

" _ **This backwater, old school, antiquated hospital," he mumbles to no one in particular.**_

 _ **T'Mara watches him tap Spock's face with his fingers, but Spock does not respond. The man pulls his arm all the way back. With one swift, smooth movement, he slaps Spock across the face. Spock begins to cough, and before the man can strike him again, he quickly grasps the man's arm.**_

 _ **T'Mara leaps to her feet. "What the hell! What are you doing to my husband?" she shouts, face to face with the stranger.**_

" _ **I was attempting to wake your husband up, and as you see, I succeeded." The man pulls his arm free as he focuses on Spock. "So, Vulcan, tell me everything you have eaten the past 24 hours. Oh...excuse me, let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Gregory Taylor," he explains in a gruff manner.**_

" _ **Everything?" Spock asks of the doctor.**_

" _ **With those ears, I am sure you heard me. Yes, everything." The doctor replies sarcastically.**_

 _ **Spock proceeds to give the doctor a list of everything that he had eaten.**_

" _ **Wait...you ate roasted chestnuts?" the doctor asks.**_

" _ **Yes"**_

" _ **Have you ever eaten chestnuts before?"**_

" _ **No, I have not."**_

 _ **Dr. Taylor goes through his bag. Then he looks back at Spock. "Apparently, you were not aware that a majority of copper-based beings are acutely allergic to chestnuts." He pulls out a hypo and vial filled with a blue liquid. He places the vial into the hypo. He shakes his head. "I am surprised that this backwoods hospital hasn't killed you. Really...an IV filled with a human antibiotic," he comments as he removed the IV cuff from Spock's arm.**_

" _ **You have been suffering from anaphylactic shock. With Vulcans, it can cause the heart to slow dangerously and even stop. Captain, I advise you to not even look at another chestnut." Taking the hypo, Dr. Taylor jabs it between Spock's shoulder and neck. "You should be feeling better in no time. Oh, wait, you're a Vulcan; let me be more exact. That would be in 2.258 hours, give or take how fast your metabolism reacts to the medicine."**_

 _ **He grabs three vials and another hypo. He walks over to T'Mara. "Hold your hand out."**_

 _ **T'Mara hesitates, but she does what he asks.**_

" _ **Good, here." He places the vials and hypo into her hand. "I don't trust the doctors here to follow my instructions, so I am asking you to inject your husband every five hours with this medicine. Please use up each vial. He should be completely back to his Vulcan norm by the time you administer the last dose," he instructs T'Mara.**_

" _ **Okay, I believe I can manage that," she says, still dumbfounded by the doctor's brusque manner.**_

 _ **He gives Spock a glance. "Captain, I am arranging for your discharge." He turns around and now is facing the door. "Sir, really...you conquer Kahn, saved the whales, and defeated the conspirators of Star Fleet, and yet chestnuts almost did you in." He walks away, not allowing Spock time to reply.**_

" _ **Indeed" Spock comments from his bed. "T'Mara, I hardly believe I am going to say this, and please keep it between you and me, but Dr. Taylor makes Dr. McCoy seem like a breath of fresh air."**_

 _ **T'Mara laughs. "Yes... that we will keep between us." Her tired eyes brighten.**_

 _ **She places her fingers under his chin and gives him a bright smile. Your face is no longer swollen, and your voice does not sound as scratchy."**_

 _ **Feeling the positive effects of the medicine, he sits up. "Yes, it does not cause me pain when I speak or swallow. My wife, can you bring me my clothes?"**_

" _ **You are feeling well enough to get dressed?"**_

" _ **Yes, I am."**_

 _ **T'Mara goes through the hospital bag and hands him his items. He is fully dressed and the morning sun is peeking through the window when a lanky doctor enters the room.**_

" _ **Ah, Captain, I see you are up and about. How are you feeling?" the doctor asks.**_

" _ **I am fine now, Doctor."**_

 _ **He runs his scanner over Spock. "I am Doctor Myers. Your vitals are normal, and the medicine is performing as Dr. Taylor said would. I need to apologize, Captain, for this hospital's improper diagnosis and treating your ailment with human remedies. There will be changes made immediately. The hospital will be staffed with at least one doctor trained in alien physiology, and our equipment will be upgraded, even if I need to pay for the upgrades myself," Myers states with sincerity.**_

 _ **Spock considers the doctor's words, and gives a nod. "I understand that alien travelers rarely sojourn in this area of Pennsylvania. However, any hospital should be prepared to handle any emergency whether human or alien. I am pleased that changes will soon be implemented. Nevertheless, it was unfortunate that it was my life that hung in balance. It sometimes seems that with humans, it takes a death or a near death event to implement positive changes."**_

 _ **oooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Back in the farmhouse, Anthony is getting dressed. He then gently wakens his wife. "Darling, please get everyone up. I've heard from T'Mara. Spock is well and is coming home. Sidney, our prayers have been answered." His face beams with joy.**_

" _ **Such good news. I will wake Spock and T'Mara's children first. Little T'Anya…she will be elated to hear her father is coming back and so soon." Sidney says as she pulls her sweater over her head.**_

" _ **Little T'Anya…she may be only six but far from little body or mind." He lets go a chuckle.**_

 _ **Sidney looks at her hand that T'Anya had a tight grip on the night before. "Yes, you are right. She almost pulled me right to the floor." Sidney begins to walk out of the bedroom.**_

 _ **Anthony follows right behind her. He stops at the front door. His wife comes up to him. He gives her a brief kiss on the lips. "I am off. See you shortly."**_

" _ **Bye Love."**_

 _ **Sidney goes upstairs and proceeds to the room the two girls are sleeping. They are sharing a room with their cousin Cherese. T'Meika is lying on the upper bunk. T'Anya is bed down on a cot. Sidney approaches T'Meika then gently touches her shoulder. "Hey, wake up, I have good news."**_

 _ **She groggily sits and focuses her eyes on her older cousin "H'm…what Sidney?"**_

 _ **She quietly says, "Anthony has just left to go to the hospital to pick up your father and mother. God answered our prayers. But shhh, I want to tell T"Anya."**_

 _ **T'Meika's eyes widen slightly, and her lips turn upward. "Father well? Maybe I will learn to trust God." She climbs down the small ladder. "I will get ready. Oh my, Sis will be so excited."**_

 _ **Sidney bends down and nudges T'Anya, who is already stirring. "I have wonderful news."**_

 _ **She sits straight up. "It's about my Dad isn't it?"**_

" _ **Oh yes, he fine and will be here very soon."**_

 _ **T'Anya goes over and hugs her cousin. "Oh, I knew God would answer my prayer! I can't wait to see him. Where's Sis?"**_

 _ **Joy covers Sidney's face. "Yes, He did. She is in the restroom getting ready."**_

 _ **With all the excitement, Cherese rises from her bed. She quickly learns that her older cousin will be returning to their home.**_

 _ **Sidney leaves the room to go tell Tony and Chad. She then proceeds to Reggie and Tonya's room and informs them of the good news. Then off to inform Jerome and Jasmine.**_

 _ **ooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Back at Paradise hospital, Anthony rides the lift to the fourth floor. He exits the elevator and walks down to the ICU ward. As he walks, he hums a cheerful tune. He is still humming as he walks into the room Spock and T'Mara wait. They are sitting on the bed chatting and exchanging kisses.**_

" _ **Hey...hey you two "Anthony waves his forefinger at them.**_

" _ **Ah, Cousin, it pleases me to see you." Spock states. He and T'Mara stand up, and he picks up the duffel bag.**_

" _ **Spock, it is a great joy seeing you back to your normal Vulcan self."**_

" _ **Thank you. Believe me, Anthony, it is agreeable to me that I am healthy again within such a short period of time. Dr. Taylor, what he lacked in bedside manner, he exceeds in medical aptness," Spock remarks as they leave the room.**_

 _ **To the lift, they head. T'Mara pushes the button to signal for the elevator. It arrives within seconds. They wait for the people to exit. They get on and ride it down to the lobby. They leave the hospital and enter Anthony's air car. All settled in and safety harness around them Anthony pilots the car into the air. The air auto flies by hospital towards the countryside. He lands it in the lot in front of the house. All walk back up the path that leads to the front door. Anthony opens the door."Hello, all we are home," he joyfully announces.**_

 _ **T'Anya's eyes widen and with her doll, in hand, she runs to her father. "Daddy!"**_

 _ **T'Meika is not far behind her. "Father, I am so happy to see you!"**_

 _ **oung Stefan, at the age of one and a half, truly did not understand why his daddy was not with them, but it did not matter for he was happy to see him. He hops off Sidney's lap and scurries to Spock. "Daddy...Daddy...you have come back!"**_

 _ **Spock picks him up and holds him till his younger cousins encircle him. They share with him all having expressions of joy in having him back alive and well.**_

 _ **Spock's nose has contact with a pleasing smell. "If I am correct I smell Vulcan omelets cooking."**_

 _ **Sidney and Tonya had just finished placing plates on the table. "You are correct, Cousin. We have T'Mara's father's recipe, and she had informed us it is one of your favorite meals. Come all to eat." Sidney says gesturing with her hand.**_

 _ **After all seat themselves, Spock speaks. "You should have not gone to this much effort. I was only in the hospital for 15.758 hours."**_

 _ **Sidney shakes her head. "Cousin, it is not the amount of time you have been gone. It was the fact you were almost permanently removed from our lives. So be quiet and enjoy," she says giving him a smile.**_

 _ **A brow goes up, and lips turn upward. "Yes, Cousin Sidney."**_

 _ **Chatter, music, and eating commence in the dining room. Some time goes by, and everyone is finishing eating. However, everyone continues the various conversations.**_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _ **The rest of their early afternoon is a quiet one. Spock had to admit at the time that is how he prefers it. Reggie, Jasmine, Chad, and Cherese take a tour of Lancaster country. Jerome and Tonya also leave the house. They had decided to head home to check on their house then pick up dinner. T'Anya and Tony engage in games of chess on Tony's padd. Anthony and Sidney go to the den to relax.**_

 _ **With most of family out or busy with their own endeavors gives Spock some alone time with his children. T"Meika sits one side of him and T'Anya on is on the opposite side while Stefan seats himself on his father's lap. T'Mara hands her husband a book with Amish children's tales.**_

 _ **Spock begins reading one of the short stories. Although T'Meika, being twelve, found the tale a bit childish, she enjoyed listening to her father's baritone voice. She appreciates being close to him for the other night she feared she may never see him again. She hopes she will never take him for granted. She takes a short glance at her sister and could tell by T'Anya joyful face she too is feeling grateful to be with her dad.**_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _ **Rays from the late afternoon sun pierce through the curtains that surround the large bay window. The girls are now on the floor playing games. Stefan is asleep in his crib. Anthony and Sidney have enter the living room. Each has seated themselves on the two easy chairs. T'Mara, who is now sitting next to her husband lies her hand on Spock's knee. She leans over and whispers into his ear.**_

 _ **Spock's brow goes into his bangs after seeing her longing expression." So My Wife, am I to gather that you would prefer to take a stroll?"**_

 _ **She responds with just one word, "Yes."**_

" _ **I find the suggestion quite agreeable." He stands up, and T'Mara gets up facing her husband.**_

 _ **They go to the closet, remove their coats from the closet and put the coats on themselves. They head on to the outdoors. At first, they walk side by side. Then Spock stops to study a bright red cardinal that was sitting on a long branch of an old oak tree. T'Mara stops behind him a few feet away. She bends down then scoop up some wet snow into her hands. She forms the snow into a ball. She straightens up and with Spock still facing the tree she throws the ball at him. The snowball hits him squarely on his back. T'Mara stands completely still and keeps her face expressionless as if she was completely innocent. He cocks his brow at her. He does not verbally respond to her action.**_

" _ **You are not going to say anything?" she asks.**_

 _ **He shakes his head no. She shrugs then walks forward. "Coming?"**_

" _ **Of course T'Mara." He makes a couple steps in her direction. She continues walking, then a snowball smacks her in the back of her head.**_

" _ **Hey! You are on." She scoops up some snow makes another snowball.**_

 _ **Before she could toss her ball at him, Spock's snow sphere smacks her backside. She throws hers, and her it splatters against his chest. As he bends down to gather more snow, she sneaks up and gathers all the snow she could into her hands. Being close proximately to him, she dumps the clump of snow on top of his head.**_

" _ **Agh...T'Mara." is his response.**_

 _ **She starts laughing. He returns the favor. She continues to laugh and threatens to scoop up more snow.**_

" _ **Alright, T'Mara I surrender." He is shaking out the wet snow out of his hair.**_

" _ **Therefore should I assume I won?"**_

" _ **Won? More that I no longer prefer to get wet." Spock says trying not to smile.**_

 _ **The corner of her mouth lifted, as she offers a hand to him. He grabs hold of her hand. "Come, Aisha, we better go back inside and get warm and dry." They walk back to the old home and enter.**_

 _ **All stare at the snow cover couple."Spock, T'Mara did you two get dumped on by falling snowing from the big old oak tree?" Anthony asks, flabbergasted by their upheaval appearance.**_

 _ **Spock hangs their coats right on the closet door hook, so they would not get the other coats wet. He and his wife head back to their seats. His attention is to Anthony. "Ah…no Cousin, we were engaged in what humans call…an old fashion snowball fight."**_

" _ **I won," T'Mara injects.**_

 _ **They sit down."So my Wife says. I figure it would be best to cease before either one of us became saturated." Spock remarks as he glances at her.**_

 _ **Anthony still recovering from the mental image of his logical cousin engaging into a snowball fight. Anthony smiles. "Really Spock? Damn, I wish I could have witnessed it. Fascinating, I bet." He gives his cousin his best raise eyebrow.**_

 _ **T'Mara injects before Spock says anything. "Don't let him fool you, Anthony. Besides he did lose for he said the words I surrender."**_

 _ **T'Meika adds, "Sorry Father, when those words are spoken, you give up, and that is counted as a loss."**_

 _ **Spock gives a slight sigh. "You are correct. However to lose to your mother is not undesirable." He gazes to T'Mara's direction.**_

 _ **She gives him a sweet warm smile in return. She then leans to his side and strokes his wet bangs away from his eyes. His lips then quirk upwards. He, in turn, brushes back her wet locks from her face. At that time the door opens. Reggie, Jasmine, Chad, and Cherese return from their ride around the countryside. A few moments later, with good timing, Jerome and Tonya enter with dinner. They carry the several of cartons into the dining room. Place everything onto the table. Then they place on the table disposable plates and eating utensils.**_

" _ **Alright all, enjoy the feast," Jerome says as he gestures with his hand.**_

 _ **All stand and go to the table. They all partake in the Chinese food once Jerome had finished with the blessing. After feasting on the appetizing Chinese fare all participate in clearing off the table. They head to the family room. As the adults relax, the younger children engross themselves with games.**_

 _ **ooooooooooooo**_

 _ **When the chimes ring out nine times Spock and T'Mara excuse themselves, so they could escort their youngest to bed. They both place Stefan into the crib, then they tuck T'Anya in bed. She and he head back down the stairs. They say goodnight to all present. As they leave Anthony says, "Bed so soon? Maybe, playing in the snow wore you both out?" He then chuckles.**_

 _ **Spock glances over to his wife. "Perhaps."**_

 _ **She glances back at him and smiles a smile of love.**_

 _ **In their room, T'Mara is in front Spock. "Alone at last."**_

" _ **Yes my Love, we are that." He then commands the wall stereo to play romantic music.**_

 _ **T'Mara goes to the dresser. She pulls a drawer open. She retrieves a hypo and a vial full of medicine. "Time for your shot. Are you ready?"**_

" _ **Yes T'Mara, it did cross my mind. Proceed."**_

 _ **She carefully injects the hypo between his neck and shoulder. He removes the hypo from her hand and places it in the trash receptacle.**_

 _ **He goes back to her. Again they are face to face. She notices the gleam in his eyes. Knowing he was still recovering, surly he would not be up to nocturnal activities. "What is on your mind?"**_

" _ **I just wished to be closed to my wife" He commands the stereo to play romantic music.**_

 _ **T'Mara raises her brow. " M'm, what do you have in mind?"**_

 _ **A nice slow dance with my loving wife." He takes hold of her hands and interlocks his fingers with hers. When the song comes to the end, he places his one hand on her lower back. He lowers her down into a dip. She laughs in delight.**_

 _ **Seeing his eyes growing tire she suggests for them to prepare for sleep.**_

 _ **Now both are in their night clothes. They are standing side**_ _ **f**_ _ **ront of the dresser mirror. T'Mara begins to brush out her hair. By her, surprise he removes the brush from her hand. He gets behind her and then begins to brush her hair then smooths it out with his hand. He had to admit that he had enjoyed brushing her hair and how it felt in his hand. He finishes and gives back her brush. He sees her vibrant smile in the mirror. Her voices becomes soft."You haven't done that in years."**_

 _ **His two fingers, in the Vulcan way, caresses her cheek. "No, I have not. It is something I wished to remedy in the near future."**_

 _ **Her lips brushed against his. "I would like that." They both head under the covers. Lying close to him she asks,**_ _ **"Contented my Husband?"**_

" _ **Yes my Wife. And you?"**_

" _ **Oh yes. The love between husband and wife is all so special, and a gift. God answered my Christmas prayer. He allowed me to share more time with the one I love so. I say the best Christmas gift one could ever receive," she says knowing God loves her, and so did the man that lays beside her.**_

" _ **Yes, T'Mara, the gift of life is a endowment only the Great Creator can bestow someone. We should not take it for granted." He holds her tight. He slowly lets her go then just lies spooning her. His arm lays across her upper body. They both drift into sleep. Both now brimming with emotion and hope.**_


End file.
